This specification relates to a monitoring and detection system used to monitor patients and residents in a residence or a facility such as health care facility and long term or short term care facilities. A portion of the monitoring and detection system may be worn by an animal, such as a dog.
Researchers conducting studies have hypothesized that domestic dogs are able to share empathic-like responses towards humans, even if the human subject is someone unfamiliar to the dog. One such study involved researchers observing the behavior of individual dogs interacting with their owner and a stranger as participants, all within an enclosed area. During a first part of the study the owner and stranger engaged in various activity including talking and humming. In response, the individual dog did not show any change in behavior. During a second part of the study, one of the owner or stranger would pretend to cry and/or show signs of distress. In response, the individual dog directed their behavior toward the participant showing signs of distress, regardless of whether the participant showing signs of distress was the owner or the stranger. The participant that was crying or showing signs of distress was approached by the dog in a submissive fashion, and exhibited behavior including sniffing, licking and nuzzling the distressed participant. The researchers noted that the dogs being observed did not exhibit typical forms of excitement including tail wagging or panting toward the participants. It was hypothesized that because the dogs did not direct their behavior responses showing empathy solely toward their owner, that the dogs were seeking out human participants showing signs of distress. This research may show that dogs have the cognitive capacity for empathy, and the ability to direct empathy toward humans.
The use of video cameras to monitor patients in a care facility may be necessary but does not generally provide a compassionate or empathetic experience for the patient. While a personal visit from a healthcare professional can provide an empathetic experience for a patient, the patient may receive additional benefits when visited by an animal, such as a dog, where the animal is also capable of monitoring the environment around the patient, especially if the dog is able to express empathetic behavior toward the patient. What is needed is a more empathetic way to monitor patients that are receiving monitored care in a facility such as in a private residence, a nursing home, short term care facility, and/or long-term care facility, that moves away from the use of video cameras that are monitored from a central location.